


Don't be Cruel

by ryuukko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Yugi Muto - Freeform, post-dsod, purposal, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: Joey's a sap.





	Don't be Cruel

"Aw come on Yuge! I said I was sorry!" 

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time Joey! You wrecked the livingroom like a bunch of teens throwing a house party with Tristan and Ryou last night! We just got that couch too..." 

"How was I supposed ta know drunk me would love pin the couch so much?" 

"With knives?!" Yugi rubbed his face. "Seriously, who does that?" 

"Apparently Ryou....he's got some weird hobbies or sometin'...hehe.." He rubbed the back of his head. "I promise I'll make it up ta ya." 

"Joey Wheeler we don't have the money to just go replacing this stuff every other week! I'm still paying off my student loans and you're working two jobs just to keep up with the rent. I mean the job I got at Kaiba Corp seems promising, but you got to keep yourself in check until then!" 

 

Joey reached for the guitar Yugi gave him for their first Christmas together. Yugi rolled his eyes. "Gods! Are you serious? Don't you dare..." 

 

It's been 3 years since they graduated Highs chool. 4 years since they started dating. After the whole Diva mess, they got together. Yugi finally had put his past behind him, and could focused on other things. They withstood 3 years apart, for the king of games had gone off internationally for school. Joey attended community college in the mean time and got his own place. Despite the long distance, they kept in touch. However, when Joey wasn't on the job or at school, he could let loose a little too much. Yugi moved in after coming back and had been looking for a job for a while. Working part-time at the Gameshop with his Grandpa, he managed to get some money. He also entered and won dueling tournaments when they popped up. The winnings weren't much, but he could sign cards for some money. The spikey haired boy finally got in touch with Kaiba and got hooked up with a job that he would be starting soon.  

With all of the going-ons in their lives, Joey and Yugi kept their relationship alive and kicking. Doing a lot of the things they used to do as teens and more. Obviously things had gotten more intimate between the two, but they weren't above going on dates at Burgerworld or the Arcade.  

 

Or just kickin' it at home with a certain instrument. Joey was a complete goofball sometimes and Yugi loved it.  Joey opened his mouth and started to sing- 

 _"Well, you know I can be found, sitting all alone_    
_If you can't come around at least please telephone_    
_Don't be cruel, to a heart that's true"_  

 

Yugi blushed lightly and shook his head again. Sitting on the ruined couch. Maybe they could patch it up with tape in the mean time....? Ugh! No that's too cheap... 

 _"-Baby, if I made you mad_    
_For something I might have said_    
_Please forget my past-"_  

 

Joey leaned his back against Yugi's as he kicked his feet on the arm rest, strumming away. Yugi sat there, facing the kitchen. Back to back with his lover with his arms crossed. 

    
_"-The future looks bright ahead_    
_But don't be cruel, to a heart that's true_    
_I don't want no other love, baby, it's just you I'm thinking of-"_  

 _-_ _Don't stop thinking of me, don't make me feel this way_    
_Come on over and love me, you know I want you to stay_    
_Don't be cruel, to a heart that's true-"_  

The next line was something that would throw the tri-hair colored boy off. He never had heard the song before or could have expected what would come next. 

 _Let's walk down to the preacher_    
_Let's say, hey I do_    
_And then I know you'll want me_    
_And you'll know I want you too_    
_Don't be_ _…-"_  

'Imagine that-' He thought to himself. 'Me meeting Joey at the alter. Jeez, am I really ready for that? I feel like if he purposed to me right now, I'd be ready. Yeah, completely, utterly ready!' 

Yugi got up and let his boyfriend fall back on the couch. Something clattered on the wooden floor. He looked down and saw a little black box. Covering his mouth, he reached down for it. Picking it up, his Violet eyes shone. "Joey...." 

"Gimme dat! Nosey!" Joey took off the guitar and placed it on the coffee table. With a sigh, he ran his hands through his hair. "Oh well, I guess the cat's outta the bag." Joey knelt down, and opened it. "Yugi Muto, I know I ain't got a lot of dough, but I know you don't care about that rich stuff. You've been in my heart for so long and I want ta spend da rest of my life with ya. Will ya marry me?" 

 

"That's so gay Joey...." He teared up and started to giggle with joy. "Yes! A thousand yes's I will!" 

 

The blonde slipped the ring on his boyfriend's fingers and embraced him. Yugi pressed close in a deep kiss and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. "Did you learn how to read minds or something?" Yugi asked, huffing from kissing for five minutes straight. 

 

"Nah. Why?" 

 

" Because I was just thinking about this." 

 

"What? Me purposin'?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

Joey yawned. "I dunno about you, but I'm gonna hit the hay. I'm pretty tired." Yugi ended up shuffling with him to bed, they would have their fun in the morning.


End file.
